<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Luz Clawthorne: A Krampmus Shenanigans by JPRyder</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468815">Luz Clawthorne: A Krampmus Shenanigans</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JPRyder/pseuds/JPRyder'>JPRyder</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Luz Clawthorne Saga [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lumity - Fandom, The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Special, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:54:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JPRyder/pseuds/JPRyder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When realizing the family tradition isn't what she thought it was, Luz has Eda, King, Willow and Gus to make what's right in the name of the holidays. One-Shot, based off of the Luz Clawthorne fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Luz Clawthorne Saga [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Luz Clawthorne: A Krampmus Shenanigans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Better late than never, so here's my own Owl House AU Krampmus special. I don't know what the holidays in the Owl House universe would be like, so I've made it up before I can get a good intel on what they celebrate while waiting for season 2. Based off of the Luz Clawthorne fic, here's a one-shot holiday special. Mind you, if you ask how this takes place in story canon...well, I'd advice to interpret as you can. Some parts may feel out of canon but treat it like any other holiday special. No plot relations, so you can interpret as unrelated to the main story, given that this is a one-shot format.</p><p>I don't own The Owl House as it belongs to Dana Terrance. Enjoy the fic and support the official release.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Luz Clawthorne: A Krampmus Shenanigans</strong>
</p><p>Snowing away in the Boiling Isles, there comes a celebration where the witches celebrate a particular holiday...Krampmus. Every year, all the good little witches and demons celebrate the joy of their shenanigans of witchcraft, giving food for a big Krampmus feast, shop to give gifts, and celebrate the holiday's icon, Krampus. A demon known to go into your homes, leave out gifts for the good little witches, and the bad ones gets put in Krampus's sack, and he takes him to his farm where he makes them do groundwork at his weed fields. Of course, as he stands up on the hill waiting for the night, he checks the lists of witchlings to visit.</p><p>But this is a tale about the Owl House family, as they learn the true spirit of Krampmus.</p><hr/><p>In Bonesborough, where everyone's in the holiday spirits, as much as they are in the bazaar. There's a big line where Eda, Luz and King are shown to be at.</p><p>"I can't believe you're making me drag in here." Luz mutters, having her hoodie on.</p><p>"Oh, come on, I thought you like coming here to meet Krampus?" Eda replied, "Besides, King loves to meet him."</p><p>"This year, I'm going to demand Krampus everything from my list!" King declares while drinking soda.</p><p>"Well, I only like it when I was, gee I don't know...THESE KIDS AGE!" Luz shows the line of many young toddler witches. "Besides, this whole charade's lame anyway."</p><p>"Careful, Luz, or else Krampus will come and make you do ground labor for the rest of the year." King told her making Luz look at him in deadpan.</p><p>"Keep that up and you won't get what Krampus is gonna get you from your Krampmus wish list." Luz told while flicking at his skull nose. "Well, depends if you've been good or bad."</p><p>"Nyeh! I'm so good this year!" King told her as he looks at the line "And soon, I'll be next!"</p><p>Luz chuckled before hearing Boscha and her gang passing by "Wow, Luz the Human out to meet Krampus? What are you, four?" Boscha mocks as she and her friends walk away while going shopping at the bazaar. Luz grit her teeth at Boscha, but Eda place her hand on Luz's shoulder.</p><p>"Oh, don't pay Butch and her friends in mind, just remember to have fun for Krampmus." Eda assures Luz, "After this, we'll prepare our annual Krampmus trip to the human world."</p><p>"I guess so..." Luz pouted, while crossing her arms and look away.</p><p>At the "Meet Krampus" part of the bazaar, a short, demon pig with glasses in a itchy Krampus costume is shown having a red jawed kid on his lap. To you at home, you may have recognized this guy as Tibbles. "And what would you like for Krampus, Braxus?"</p><p><strong>"I would like walrus tusks!"</strong> the deed voiced kid answered.</p><p>"Oh, what a wonderful thing to want, sounds like a good gift to get." Tibbles said with his faux-smile, with the sound of grimace "Do you know what Krampus would like <em>too?</em> A raise! But someone at management wouldn't give me a raise." Tibbles glare back at the manager, who glares back before shutting the door.</p><p>"Out of my way, kid!" King declares as he pushes Braxus off from Tibble's lap "Now that we finally meet, Krampus, I'm going to make my demands."</p><p>"Oh, you..." Tibbles grimaced, recognizing King back when Eda and him, but plays it cool "And what would you like for Krampmus, little demon?"</p><p>"Well for starters, I want to rule a kingdom of my own. Also, the ability to fly and a flame thrower! And a crown! I definitely need a crown…" King declares as he keeps going on and on while all Tibbles hear is a ring to drown out King's ramblings with that many lists of things he asks.</p><p>"That's uh...a lot of stuff." Tibbles states with his eye twitch. But then he felt something damp as he saw King having dropped his soda "Did you spill your drink?"</p><p>"Heh, well what do you know, I did. Just too busy listing off everything to you that I wasn't paying attention." King told while Tibbles was silent for a creepily while, as the soda liquid soaks into his fur suit leaving him a sticky mess…</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p><strong><em>"YOU ROTTEN DIRTY DEMON GRRRRHGHGHGHHH</em></strong>!</p><p>"Holy Titan, Krampus is trying to kill that cat." One kid points.</p><p>"Let me go...just one…seasonal…BEATING! HE DESERVES IT!" Tibbles struggles while the goats held him off from the unharmed King who just stares. Tibbles struggles so much; his Krampus horn band fell off his head while struggling. Causing the shoppers to look shocked.</p><p>"Hey, that's not the real Krampus!" one adult witch points out.</p><p>"This whole bazaar lies to us! Nothing but Krampmus lies!" Tiny Nose yells.</p><p><em><strong>"RIOT!"</strong></em> Braxus declares, as the now unreasonable civilians all starts to riot in the bazaar. They all came together and beat the employees, starting fights, smashing everything in sight, setting themselves on fire, and take down the Krampmus tree and set that on fire, which they cheered before going back to riot.</p><p>"This is for making me believe!" the centaur declares while throwing a trashcan at a shopping window of Krampmus fashion wear.</p><p>Meanwhile, a family is shown stomping on Tibbles with their boots "Hope you like a good seasonal beating, Krampus-faker!" the father of the family shouts at Tibbles.</p><p>"Pleeeaaase, it's just a day job!" Tibbles cry out while getting beaten.</p><p>Eda, Luz and King are surrounded by the chaos, as Eda held Owlbert to summon her staff "Come on, let's get out of here." Eda said as Luz and King hops on and fly out of the bazaar before they watch it get burned to the ground.</p><hr/><p><em>"What started as a simple day at the Bonesborough Bazaar turned into a riot fest due to an overreaction. The Emperor's Coven has contained the chaos, eyewitnesses does speculate the cause of this was from the Owl Lady who's seen escaping from the scene of the-"</em> Eda turns off the globe after hearing enough from the news.</p><p>"Why is it that every time I take you two to the bazaar, I'm the one that has to be blamed for whatever shenanigans you've caused? Not to mention the chaos." Eda asked while Luz drinks her hot cocoa.</p><p>"I blame the economy." King states.</p><p>"You're not as better as we are, or should I remind you of the kiosk monopoly incident?" Luz told her.</p><p>"Oh, touché." Eda rolls her eyes as Hooty turns the door open, showing Willow and Gus.</p><p>"Hey Luz! Your friends are here!" Hooty announced.</p><p>"Hey, Luz!" Willow and Gus waves at Luz, holding gifts.</p><p>"Hey guy," Luz replied, sees the gifts "Are those for us?"</p><p>"Well, we've thought about putting together to give you some gifts for the holidays!" Willow told her.</p><p>"Even got one for you, King." Gus said handing a gift to King.</p><p>"I accept your patron." King said with glee, grabbing the present.</p><p>"Hey Luz, look what I've found!" Eda holds up a viewing globe after finding it out from the couch "Back with our 4th Krampmus together at the human world! Thought your friends would like to see it."</p><p>"I'm not sure they'd want to see it..." Luz said looking embarrassed.</p><p>"Oh, come on, Luz, what's there not to see from what that globe shows." Willow says patting Luz's back.</p><p>"Yeah, and since it's from a trip to the human world, I'm curious now." Gus insists as the two look at Luz with warm smiles.</p><p>Luz sighs, "Fine, but promise you won't laugh."</p><hr/><p>
  <em>"Alright, Luz, time to see what this present is."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A young, 4 years old Luz with messier hair that covers her eyes, starts unwrapping her present, reveals to be a toy robot "Wow! Iz a golam!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Pfft, a golem is not as good as Mr. Yub-Yub!" King said holding up a stuff bear with a crown.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Do you two like your gifts?" Eda asks them as Luz and King nodded yes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"This iz the best Kwampmus ever!" Luz shouts in joy, while Eda shushes her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Tone it down, Luz." Eda hushes her until she hears a man calling.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey, what's going on!?" the video camera shows what appears to be a family that woke up, spotted the three. "What are you doing to our-!?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh no, quick run!" Eda grabs the presents, Luz and King to make a run for it, after throwing out a bag of trail mix "Distraction!" she shouts hitting the bag at the father of the family.</em>
</p><p><em>"Hey, come back here!" he shouts a</em>s the video was cut short.</p><p>"Do you really have to show then that?" Luz asks hiding her face in embarrassment. Remembering her mushroom-shaped afro.</p><p>"Oh, come on Luz, you look so cute with that metal golem thing." Eda said as she looks at Willow and Gus looking questionably confused "What do you two thinking about? Luz looks so cute in this video, doesn't she?"</p><p>"Uh...what's with that family?" Gus points out.</p><p>"It's part of our tradition." King explains "Every year Eda takes me and Luz to the human world to go into any human houses where the humans left presents for us. 13 years straight."</p><p>"We have to open them up before the family that left those presents for us wakes up, so they know we got them." Luz adds, "Besides, mom said that all witches do it."</p><p>"Uh, no we don't." Gus told Luz.</p><p>"You do realize that you've committed breaking and entering, right?" Willow points out with a concern expression.</p><p>"What? No, all we did was enter into someone's house, open their presents and high tail out before the family wakes up..." Luz's boneheaded brain starts to realize as her iris shrank in shock, follow by a dramatic beat "Oh my Titan, those weren't presents for <em>us!?"</em></p><p>"What are you talking about? Of course, they were." Eda replied, "When you see a shiny house with shiny stuff, you take it as your own."</p><p>"That's stealing, and for doing that for years, Krampus would most likely put you in even the worst groundwork for him!" Willow told her.</p><p>"And you don't want to do that, like I heard this one kid was so bad last year, when he came back from Krampus's field work along with the bad witches, he came back with a broken will!" Gus states, fear for Luz. "Just imagine what Krampus would make you do for 14 years of what you did to those human houses you've broke in?!"</p><p>Luz begins to imagine Krampus taking her at night, Eda knocked out from putting up a fight to protect her. King was also taken as well, as the two were forced to work in the fields at Krampus's farm while he drinks unsweet tea with Emperor Belos.</p><p>"Luz?" Eda spoke to her daughter, "You in there?"</p><p>Luz grabs her mom's arms, telling her "WE HAVE TO RETURN THOSE PRESENTS!"</p><p>"WHAT!?" Eda and King cry out in shock. "But why, Luz?" Eda asks her.</p><p>"Do you not realized that stealing other people's presents is actually wrong, mom? We've been doing this for years, and if Krampus comes, he'll make me, no, all of us to work in labor...and you knew!" Luz accused her mom.</p><p>"Me? H-How can I know-"</p><p>"The reason why we had to break into other people's home because Krampus knew you've been naughty and knowing you, you'd cheat your way out of doing hard groundwork! I should've known these scams are going to get the better of us!" Luz cries out as she rubs her arms in panic "We gotta return those presents back to the human world, doing the right thing, and we're in the clear from Krampus's naughty list!" she starts to laugh hysterically, and out of panic "That way, we're still good on his list!"</p><p>"Wait, you want us to give up all the Krampmus gifts we've received-" King looks at Luz's glare "Sorry, "stole", all these presents from the humans, just to receive Krampus's good side? What about Krampmus memories?"</p><p>"You mean stolen memories? We're all screwed if Krampus comes for us!" Luz declares, she felt Willow's hand on her shoulder.</p><p>"We should help you too, Luz." Willow said with a comfort smile "We know you're not truly bad, misguided but not bad."</p><p>"Yeah, we won't let Krampus make you pull out weeds and painting fences!" Gus declares with his fist raise "Besides, I've always wanted to see what the human world is like."</p><p>"Ugh, look at these saps. We're not really going through with this, right Eda?" King asks the old witch who looks at Luz, she sighs.</p><p>"Well, if that's what you want, then I guess we can return them." Eda said while standing up.</p><p>"What? But- I- gah! Fine! I guess I'll return Yub-Yubs and Cringles. At least, what's left of Cringles." King said, holding the arm of a stuffed potato chip toy with sunglasses who looks chewed up.</p><p>"Then it's settled, let's gather all of the presents we stole and return them to the humans!" Luz declares pointing up.</p><p>"Can we do it after we feed the Krampmus tree?" Eda asks.</p><p>Luz groan "Fine, but it's King's turn this year."</p><p>"Fine, but if tries to eat my tail again, you owe me a new one!" King told while going to grab a kite to feed the dark tree with many eyes.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>The Blight Manor</strong>
</p><p>"Mittens It's time to come down for the Christmas photo!"</p><p>Amity is seen in her room with a purple and green dress, she is growling at her older twin's nickname for her. It's her family's annual Krampmus party, every year they throw a royal Krampmus party for famous witches from different covens around. But Amity and her twins only dress up fancy and greeted the guests, not much like a normal family Krampmus day.</p><p>"Just greet and smile." Amity said as look at the mirror.</p><p>She steps from the mirror as she decides to look at her Pentagram scroll. She sees some updates from her friends, and one from Boscha's account showing Luz with Eda and King.<em> 'Boscha's so going to get dragged by the Krampus this year just to embarrass Luz.' </em>Amity thought, <em>'Though, I wonder if I should give something to Luz for Krampmus...no, no! I-It's not like she'd want something from me...'</em></p><p>"Oh, Miiiiit~<em>teeeeeens~</em>!" Elmira pops her head from the door, startling Amity with her sing-song tone.</p><p>"Gah! What do you want, Elm!?" Amity shouts at her sister.</p><p>"A snail for your thoughts? Also, mom and dad are waiting for you to meet the guests." Elmira told her while shown to be wearing a light purple dress with mary-janes, Edric pops up as well in his purple suit and black pants and shoes.</p><p>"I bet she's thinking about Luzy." Ed teased, making Amity lit a fire from her finger.</p><p>"I can make you two walk around half-naked if you don't leave me alone!" Amity told her, red with anger and embarrassment.</p><p>"Chill out, sis, we just want to help you sneak out of here." Elmira replied, making Amity look confused.</p><p>"Sneak out?" Amity asks them.</p><p>"Of course, we know that you'll get bored with this party like we do, so why don't you go out to sneak out for the night and go meet your friends or travel around with your own thoughts." Edric said while using an illusion spell to create an exact replica of Amity, one with a wide smile. "Amity 2 will take your place until you come back!"</p><p>"Uh, wow...thanks." Amity said while looking at Amity 2 in concern "Does this one acts like me or-"</p><p>"Well jolly gee willikers, I'm gonna have a fun time at this Krampmus party with my golly-gum, jib-jab family!" Amity 2 said with a jolly expression, almost cartoony.</p><p>"...Just, make sure she doesn't go near mom and dad. Definitely mom." Amity told them, "And not to make her talk."</p><p>"Of course, if mom sees this, she'll totally freak out." Edric states, making Amity look like she'd be dead.</p><p>"Just go have fun out there with your friends, or get a last-minute gift for them, while I need to go do last-minute Krampmus shopping," Elmira replied as she makes an illusion clone of herself. "Mine's quieter for some reason."</p><p>"Fire…pretty…" the Elmira clone whispered while looking at the lone candle.</p><p>Amity looks down the window, as she saw one store opens. She sighs "I hope I don't regret this."</p><hr/><p>Luz checks every toy she stolen since she was a baby, as well as King's toys and stuff animals. "Okay, this last is mine 13th year...King, you better not try to hide yours."</p><p>"Everyone's here." King showed Luz the stuffed animals "Yub-Yubs, Cringle's corpse, Sparkle-Chimp, Cricket, Major Tom, Ziggy, Stardusty, Flapjacks, the 70s Swedish pop band BABBA stuffed doll collection, and this bag of foot-stabbers with a ball." he listed off while holding a bag of jacks, as Luz glares at him "Okay fine, I'll go find the Nicky Sneakers I used to make myself tall." King said as he walks out, while Eda looks at the large bag of items.</p><p>"We could just sell these to some unsuspecting humans, you know. Saves us a lot of trouble." Eda said.</p><p>"No, we're going to each and exact house that we took Krampmus from." Luz told her with a glare. "Which, if I were to be corrected, turns out their version is called "Christmas" where they celebrate the birth of some fat guy named Santa Claus who also breaks into people's home just to leave out gifts and eat their food until he dies of overeating and they hang him on this cross so the fat can crap out and he ends up like a bloody skinny man with long hair and robe. At least, that's how I interpreted from the human texts."</p><p>"Man, I can't wait to document the human world. This could go into my Human Appreciation Society logbook!" Gus states holding a logbook.</p><p>"Question, do you even know where the houses are you've stolen these gifts from?" Willow asks Eda.</p><p>"Well, there is one place that I often go back and forth." Eda said while bringing up the key and forms a suitcase, which folds up into a portal to the human world. "Come on in and I'll show you the wonders of the human world!" she said as she enters in the portal, with Luz bringing in the bag of stolen presents with Willow and Gus pushing it, as King follows them in.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>The human world</strong>
</p><p>Eda comes out of a random cabin, along with the kids, as she declares "This is the place where I got those toys from this neighborhood."</p><p>"In the cold woods?" Gus shivers.</p><p>"No, just all the way down to that neighborhood." Luz points at the neighborhood down below, revealed they're up a hill. They all saw a suburban neighborhood with a lot of big houses, and a gate that only the residents can access. It was more of a gated community.</p><p>"Wow...human houses look so...big." Willow said in awe. "Almost as big as Amity's mansion."</p><p>"This is so cool." Gus said using his pentagram to record everything and take pictures, "So what does a human house looks inside compared to our houses?"</p><p>"Not so different." Luz states as she finds a broken 8-man sled "Hey, we can use this to carry the large bags of presents to drop them off on the houses we've robbed!" Luz said with that idea.</p><p>"Yeah, I'll just magically make it fly while King and Owlbert has to pilot down to each house," Eda said as she observes the sled, and plans to use her magic on it.</p><p>"Wait, this isn't going to involve a flying spell, is it?" King asks with worry.</p><p>"Come on, King, think of all the smiles we'll bring towards these kids when we return their presents?" Luz patted King's head.</p><p>"You do know those kids are most likely your age." King points out, "Or at least, older."</p><p>Luz glares at him as she picks him up by his collar. "Listen up you little hell raiser, there's a holiday demon coming after us and likely put us into work for the rest of our lives, especially you would most likely be used like a mule pulling a rock, you want that to happen to you?"</p><p>King gets scared, gulping at the thought of doing manual labor. "Alright, you win... let's return the toys."</p><p>After a flash of bright light, Eda claps the dust from her hands as she announced. "Alright, now it's done."</p><p>Everyone turns to Eda's new improve sled; It is designed to be a simple Sled with black coloring and an owl symbol at the side.</p><p>"I made it out of what humans consider a sled in these times." she points at the globe at the center "This globe will point out every house we took the presents from," Edna said look at Luz, Willow, and Gus with a smirk.</p><p>"Mom...don't you," Luz warned.</p><p>Eda spoke with a singed. "Clothes Changing Spell!"</p><p>Eda beam at Luz, Willow, and Gus even herself! Eda wearing a Santa dress with the hat, black boots and gloves. But Luz, Willow, and Gus ends up dressed like elves.</p><p>Luz looks at her elf outfit and deadpan. "Every time! You have the worst fashion senses!"</p><p>"Why are we dressed like elves?" Gus asks.</p><p>"To blend in and fool the humans if they spotted us, thinking we're their Santa god coming here to spread goodwill." Eda told them, with a hand wave "Besides, the humans believes that elves works in a cold continent building toys according to their weird tv specials. Like, they've no idea how most elves go to the gym a lot." she gets on the sled "Now hop on, we're dropping these presents to the house we've robbed!"</p><hr/><p>Meanwhile at the Boiling Isles up the hill there's Amity, who has brought a gift to give to Luz. "It's just a gift, I mean, it is Krampmus after all. I don't know what Luz would say if she'd like it or not." she rambles to herself, as she saw the Owl House. "Well, I can just leave it before it gets dark..."</p><p>She went to the door and knocks it, waking up Hooty "Hoot, Hoot, state your business!"</p><p>"Is Luz home?" Amity asks while looking away from Hooty.</p><p>"Nah, nobody's home right now. Luz is having a moral dilemma and makes Eda and King to return all the gifts they've stolen from the human world, and Willow and Gus tags along." Hooty answered.</p><p>"...Somehow, I believe you." Amity told him, before she asked, "So do you know when they'll coming back?"</p><p>"Beats me, I don't keep up with time that much." Hooty answered.</p><p>"Oh, well then, I guess I can just go back and give it to her on Krampmus." Amity states as she felt a chill when the snow blew at her. "A-actually, I think it's be best to stay in to warm up for a bit."</p><p>"Well normally I'm not allowed to invite uninvited guests and all under Eda's orders, but since your Luz's friend and all, I can make an exception. Also don't want a frozen dead teenager for Eda to find outside of me." Hooty opens the door for Amity to come inside.</p><p><em>'How does Luz not be driven insane from living with this guy!?'</em> Amity thought while annoyed at Hooty.</p><p>Amity walked into the Owl House once again, she looks around sees the place, full of weird stuff from the human world. But mostly a lot of magical items around, alive or not. She also spots the dark Krampmus tree eating some meat and burps out a bone.</p><p>"Usual." Amity states as she sits on the couch, warming herself up "Is there a way to make this place warm?"</p><p>"I got a fireplace!" Hooty told as he moves the couch Amity's on, which sets up a fire in the fireplace. "I never had any house guests before, outside of the flies, the butterflies, and the ants."</p><p><em>'Do I have to spend this much time with this tube neck Erdrich horror?'</em> Amity thought with grimace, the more she looks at Hooty the more disturbed she is of him. She focuses on her present she plans to give to Luz, which Hooty stretch his weird neck towards her.</p><p>"What kind of present you have there?" Hooty asks her.</p><p>"IT'S NOTHING!" Amity snaps at Hooty, who is inches closer to her face. "It's for Luz, alright!?"</p><p>"I wonder if it'll compete with my present, I plan to give to her?" Hooty said as he starts hacking up the present out of his throat, causing Amity to look even more displeased by the annoying hacking noise. Amity's eye twitch while irritated at Hooty.</p><p>
  <em>PUNCH!</em>
</p><p>"Ow! Alright, I'll leave you alone, geez." Hooty stretch back to the door, leaving Amity alone after she punched him, "Just so you know you're not accepting any points from Krampus for that!"</p><p>"I hate him so much." Amity seethes her teeth, while looking at the present she keeps her hands on and place it on the table. "I can wait just a few hours, hopefully Ed's clone of me would behave."</p><hr/><p>Meanwhile at Blight Manor's party, Amity is shown to be dancing a jig for the guests. They are indeed impressed, Edric with his thumbs up while his parents don't suspect a thing, though concern.</p><p>"I have never seen Amity dance like that before." spoke the matriarch with her green glass of fine melted toad.</p><p>"Yes, did she had too much desert?" the father asks while looking at Elmira "Elmira is awfully quiet today...a little creepy."</p><p>Ed saw his twin's clone who just looks at the fireplace, menacingly "I'm sure she's fine."</p><p>"I want to burn everything with the flames…" Elmira 2 said while looking at the flames, concerning the male twin.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Human World</strong>
</p><p>"Alright, in this house is where we took this skateboard from this guy when I was 11." Luz whispers as she, Willow, and Gus sneak into the living room of the house. Gus couldn't help but record the inside of the house.</p><p>"Man, human homes are almost like our homes. Not half of them are made of bones or alive, just normal looking. Including this weird one-headed hog that's not on fire." Gus states, looking at the black dog resting on the couch.</p><p>"Aw, what a cute doggie." Willow said as she tries to pet it, but Luz grabs her hand.</p><p>"I wouldn't do that; those kinds of dog are known to be trained burglar maulers." Luz hissed, "Last time I saw this fella he was just a pup, now he's a vicious savage."</p><p>Willow retreats her hand. "Don't want my hand to be bitten."</p><p>"Goodbye, Snuffle bear..." King said salute to the stuff teddy bear, placing it on the tree. "You been the best soldier I have."</p><p>Luz writes down a note "'We're sorry that we've taken your gifts years ago, so here is your previous gift you lost 3 years ago.' There, this note should do it." Luz said placing the letter on the present. "Alright, one down, 12 houses to go." Luz said as she steps on something that squeaked. She looks down and saw a squeaker toy of a unicorn head that looks like it's screaming in agony, also follows a voice.</p><p>
  <em>"Hey y'all, help! They're sending me to the gluuuuue factory!"</em>
</p><p>"..."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"..."</p><p>...The Rottweiler glares at the four as Luz slowly stops stepping on the toy unicorn. "Good doggie?"</p><p>
  <em>/</em>
</p><p>Eda is seen drinking her elixir while commenting "So much magic can tire an old witch out." she comments, as she hears the kids and King screaming, she sighs "Trouble again." she said as she circles a portal, transporting them outside while the Rottweiler is about to bite them, but Eda closes the portal before he enters. "So, it went well?"</p><p>"Yeah, until Luz wakes up the dog." King said while wiping the snow off him.</p><p>"Well come on, we got 12 more houses to hit and drop off. This time we'll be going through chimneys!" Eda told them.</p><p>"Man, I never knew the humans keeps the trees indoors as well, but they're not alive like the ones back home." Willow states as the gang head to the sleigh to deliver the next house.</p><p>
  <strong>[Cue a montage with the song "Merry Christmas" by The Ramones]</strong>
</p><p>And so, the misfits of the Boiling Isle go to each house after house, returning the gifts Eda and unknowingly Luz stole. At each house they would all leave the taken gifts by the trees and the children and teens that lost them.</p><p>In one house, Luz and King came through a chimney to put the skateboard and what's left of Cringle under the tree. Willow saw a dying plant and used her magic to bring it back to life.</p><p>In another house, Gus takes pictures of the human home interiors for his logbook. He also spots some milk and cookies, as he picks one cookie and takes a bite, "Delicious." he said as his eyes grew hearts.</p><p>In the next home, Eda steps down the chimney, until she came back looking burnt up. Turns out the fire was set. She extinguishes the fire before she delivers the now formerly stolen presents.</p><p>At one point when they're on break, Gus looks at a church with a manger statue, as he asks Luz "What's that over there?"</p><p>Luz looks at the display and reply "Oh, that's where they celebrate the birth of Santa." Luz states.</p><p>"Then why does the sign say "Celebrating the Birth of Jesus Christ"?" King points out at the sign next to the display.</p><p>"Oh well...uh...maybe that's..." Luz tries to explain, but sighs "Actually, I don't think I know much about this human holiday at all, or anything from the world I came from."</p><p>"It's okay that you don't know anything about your home world, Luz." Willow assures her.</p><p>"Yeah, I don't have to ask you much about it." Gus states.</p><p>Luz rubs the back of her hair with a response "Yeah, I guess I don't know much about my human heritage that much...but that's something to think later. Right now, we got a few more houses."</p><p>Jump to resume, they all each place every present in each house Eda had hit. Things were going well, even do a jump up victory jump thing, as they just have one house left.</p><p>"Well, this is the last house." Eda told, as they're in front of a mansion building. "This one is where you have that golem and Yub-Yubs toys when you were 4, Luz."</p><p>Luz looks at the presents, as she walks towards the chimney, but Eda calls out to her. "Luz, wait!"</p><p>"Yeah, mom?" Luz turns around to face her mother, her face looks indifferent.</p><p>Eda held her hat to her chest, looks down in shame "Look, I know it was...questionable at the time, and what I did it's wrong and you deserve an explanation. Look, times were tough when I couldn't make money off of human junk, and I couldn't afford gifts for you. With my criminal status and all, but you deserve something" she took a deep breath and sigh "I thought if a bunch of rich, spoiled, human kids wouldn't miss a couple of presents to give you and King...it was pretty scummy when thinking of it now."</p><p>"It was, but now I'm going to make this right." Luz said but Eda stops her.</p><p>"Wait…we'll do it together." Eda told her, as King joins in as well.</p><p>"We're all guilty of the same crime, Luz. So, let's return Yub-Yubs to his rightful post." King chimed in.</p><p>Luz smiles, as she understands they want to make things just as much right as she wants "Alright, let's go in."</p><p>"We'll keep watch if anyone spots us." Gus told while Willow looks around for any on goers.</p><p>"So far, no one's around. Though this is a surprisingly long yard." Willow states, noting at the long hill and a long street.</p><hr/><p>Luz, King and Eda went through the chimney, as they look at the inside of the mansion. "Wow, it's a lot bigger than I remembered."</p><p>"Ah yes, the Richingtons." Eda states as they go through to find no Christmas decoration "Strange, their house was decorated once."</p><p>"There's the weird large tree had, but it's not enough lights." King points out at the tree and noticed no presents. "No presents either...hey look, milk and cookies!" he said as he crawls over, not realizing the red line he crossed.</p><p>And that's when a large bag swoops in and catch him.</p><p>"King!" Luz cries out as she steps in a trap, as both she and Eda are trapped in the same net.</p><p>"What is this? Why are we trapped!?" Eda cries out.</p><p>"Oh, I got you now, you Christmas thieves!"</p><p>They all turn around, seeing a gray-haired man with a curly mustache, and worn pajamas. Next to him is a blond-haired woman in red and blue long gown, a obese shaggy dirty blond haired boy and brown haired teenage daughter in a black sweater and long skirt. "10 years later, and we finally caught the Christmas thieves." the daughter said as the family both smile evilly and sociopathic looks.</p><hr/><p>"Hello? Amity? Wake up!"</p><p>Amity slowly opens her eyes, having to have taken a nap. She yawns "Oh man, what time it was when I took my nap?"</p><p>"It's about 10:15pm." Hooty said, up close to Amity's face.</p><p>"AAAH!" Amity yelped as she kicks Hooty's face away from hers, "Wait, it's past 10!?" Amity cries out, looking at the clock "No! I was supposed to be home before it got dark!" Amity quickly gets up from the couch, then noticed something missing from the table "Where's my present to Luz!?"</p><p>"Oh, don't worry, I lay it up on top of the Krampus Tree." Hooty told her, as she saw her present on top of the Krampmus tree, as up in view it's about as tall as the roof.</p><p>"Don't mind me, I'm just standing." the Krampus tree spoke simply.</p><p>"Don't worry, I'll get it down for ya!" Hooty said as he stretches his neck for his beak to reach for the blue present.</p><p>"Careful, just don't drop it." Amity told Hooty who manages to bite it with his beak.</p><p>"Here you go!" Hooty threw down the present, which fell on the floor which missed Amity.</p><p>"NOO!" Amity rush to the present, as she unwraps it to make sure it's not damaged "No, no, no, no, no-" she gasped, seeing the shattered glass cube with a frame of Luz and Amity together, studying in animation.</p><p>"Hey, is that a Deluxe Glass Cube frame where it shows an animated frame of a memory photo?" Hooty asked, Amity grits her teeth while tears leak.</p><p>"You...I've spent my allowance to put my heart into this gift..." Amity told Hooty as she turns around and gives him a death glare "I thought you were an annoyance, but you're much of a bigger bother to begin with! You've ruined my Krampmus gift to Luz, and I can't come home at this hour and my folks are probably worried sick if they find me missing!" she yells as Amity is on her knees, closing her face with her hands, starting to wail through her panic attack.</p><p>"Hey, are you okay over here?" Hooty asks her, but Amity snaps at him.</p><p>"Leave me alone! Have you done enough!?" Amity shouts at him, then starts to cry. She turns around and head to the couch, lay her head there as she cries to the pillow "I-I-I want to go home..."</p><hr/><p>The Owl family are trapped in the net and are being glared at by the family giving them the most creepiest looks. They make Hooty's stare looks silly.</p><p>"Okay look family of normal people, this is just a misunderstanding...we just wanna-" Eda said but was cut off.</p><p>"Quiet old hag." The lady said, causing Eda to glare.</p><p>"Who you are calling an old hag, blondie?!" Eda shouts angrily.</p><p>"Now, now, not to instigate these thieves." the man said, easing up his wife, "Now what in pray tell are you Christmas thieves doing here?"</p><p>"Look, we're sorry that we've invaded your home," Luz told them with regret "See, we took your presents ten years ago, and we've decided to bring them back to you."</p><p>The boy looks at the toys, especially the Yub-Yubs one "Puggles! You're here!" the fat boy said hugging the stuff bear.</p><p>"Robo-Buddy 3000, just what I really wanted!" the girl said as she held the robot that's not a golem.</p><p>"Great, so all is forgiven, right?" Luz asked, but after a long pause, the parents starts to laugh very eerie, "Is that a normal laugh to you guys or..."</p><p>"Oh, so you must be the same thieves that stole our gifts!" the father told her in anger after laughing.</p><p>"You see, we Richingtons are traditional Christmas celebrators. We celebrate Christmas so much...we always celebrate a full year!" the mother declares "Isn't that right Kenny, Darla?"</p><p>"We celebrate Christmas in the name of our prophet...Santa..." Kenny says with an awe look.</p><p>"We've always been extra good every year, we Richingtons are always good to please our jingle savior!" Darla states, Eda realized just what this family's deal is.</p><p>"Oh, my Titan…we've robbed a cultist house!" Eda deducts, smacking her own head. "Why can't it be pagans?!"</p><p>"Well at least they're not a sorority house." King comments as Luz and Eda looks at him in curiosity "I'd rather not talk about it."</p><p>"Look, we're sorry for stealing your presents, so if you let us go, I'm sure that Santa can forgive." Luz told, only for the mother to start laughing.</p><p>"HAHAHA-AHAHAHA! You think that returning our old gifts from years ago is going to make up 10 years of hardship, 10 years of thinking that we've sinned Santa, 10 years of planning for revenge if you thieve ever came back? Ten years of the misery, the therapy, the cheatin' and the marriage counseling?" the mother flicks Luz's nose, making her feel guilty "You're not doing this just to feel better about yourself, you're only doing this to be guilt free!"</p><p>"Leave your hands off my little girl or by Titan, I'll-!" Eda twirls her finger, only to not have any magic left "I just had to use up all of my magic, do I?" she said sarcastically.</p><p>"Well then, looks like this mother, daughter, and whatever kind of animal he is," Mr. Richington said while looking confusingly at King "I say we shall serve them some old fashion eggnog."</p><p>"That...doesn't sound too bad." King said, only to see the floor split opens. Kenny and Darla move to their parents as they see the hole to the basement, with a large vat of boiling eggnog. "Okay, that's worse."</p><p>"Why do you have a trap floor!?" Luz questions in shock and disbelief.</p><p>"My wife owns a greeting card company while I'm CEO of a television network based off of her greeting cards." Mr. Richington answers "You know the one channel where all those movies play music in like, every scene, every action? Those cheesy romance about a city girl in a small town and finds magic in that small town-"</p><p>"Wow, not only are you're cultists, but you're the lamest kind of cultists." Eda points, as she notices she and her family are getting lowered down slowly.</p><hr/><p>"Gee, it sure is taking them so long to turn in that present." Willow states while she and Gus wait at the sleigh, "You think they're alright?"</p><p>"I don't know, it doesn't take that long to turn in a present. Hope they're not in some kind of danger." Gus states as they hear screaming from Eda, Luz and King.</p><p>
  <em>"Help!" "We're trapped in a crazy house!" "I'm allergic to hot eggnog!"</em>
</p><p>"They are in trouble!" they cry out, until they noticed a globe ringing. Gus taps on it to answer revealing Hooty "What do you want, Hooty? We're in a middle of a situation!"</p><p>"Well, there's a situation back home, the green haired girl Amity is having some kind of panic attack, and I'm pretty much making it worse." Hooty told them, shocking them as Hooty shows them Amity on the couch rocking in tears.</p><p>"This is really, really bad!" Willow said in shock, not realizing to question why Amity's in the house "Eda's the one that got the key to the human world!"</p><p>"What are we going to do!?" Gus cry out feeling like he's going on a panic.</p><p>"Tell 'im to have her breathin' in a paper bag."</p><p>A shadow looms over them, as Willow and Gus turns around, shocked to see a large, furry figure with fur as pitch black, face of a man, horns, human-like arms, and black hooves while carrying a hickory switch and a sack. "No way..." Gus said in shock.</p><p>"Are you...?" Willow spoke with the same shock.</p><p>"Hooty Hoot! It's Krampus!" Hooty shouts while seeing Krampus in front of them.</p><p>"Now listen here, y'all." Krampus spoke with a country accent "Dear old Krampus knows what to do here, while my partner's gonna help out your friends."</p><p>"Partner?" Willow and Gus looks at each other in confusion.</p><hr/><p>"Mom...just want to say...I'm sorry for giving you a hard time over this." Luz told her as they get lowered close to the boiling eggnog.</p><p>"And I'm sorry for not affording you more presents for Krampmus." Eda told her "I just want to give you a good Krampmus."</p><p>Luz looks down, as she looks up to her mom "In all honesty, I don't think I care about the presents that much. All I really cared about for Krampmus was the times we shared for each other. I didn't care about the presents, it's just as long as I have you and King with me. You guys are the only family I got." Luz replied while Eda and King look all teary-eyed. She went and hugged her daughter. Luz hugs her back in response.</p><p>"With you around, Krampmus is worth spending through," Eda said as King joins in the hug.</p><p>"I hope when someone finds our scolding corpses, they'd see how much of family we are," King said as the three hugs each other, which the Richingtons witnessed.</p><p>It was at that moment, Kenny and Darla stopped the net from lowering, as it rises back up. "Oh, never mind, last-minute save." King said.</p><p>"Kenny, Darla, what in Rudolph has gotten into you two!?" Mrs. Richington yelled at her children.</p><p>"Why are you helping these Santa-deniers!?" Mr. Richington demands.</p><p>"Ma, Pa, we think we should let them go," Kenny told them.</p><p>"But they took our Christmas years ago, and the damage they've caused us..." Mrs. Richington states but Darla cuts her off.</p><p>"They may have stolen our presents 10 years ago, returning them wouldn't make up those years...but I don't think punishing them to death is what Santa wants," Darla states while holding her robot.</p><p>"Yeah, it was never about the presents at all. Instead of appreciating what a family we've become, we've become no worse than edgelords, doomers, and Californians." Kenny explained, "Besides, this isn't what Santa wants."</p><p>"You darn tootin right, Kenny." spoke a hefty, raspy sounding voice as the Richingtons looks upstairs, as the Clawthornes look up as well. Coming downstairs is a large man with a large white beard, red hat and coat, black boots, and a cherry nose- "Okay, you don't have to give me a character description, you know?" <em>oh right, oh right,</em> it's Santa. "What in Frosty's icicles is going on here?!"</p><p>The Richingtons all gasped, seeing the great Santa Claus himself "SANTA!" Mr. Richington cry out, giggling like a kid as he confronts him, seeing if he's real "Finally, I've been dreaming of meeting you since I was a little boy!" he said getting close to Santa, only for him to smack Mr. Richington in the face. "Ow! That hurts!"</p><p>"I'm knocking some sense to you, Brad!" Santa told him, as he turns to Mrs. Richington "You too, Janet. In my shareholder's namesake, when I got in contact with Krampus that Luz, Eda, and King are in trouble because of you four."</p><p>"But they took our Christmas, Santa." Janet begs him.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm aware of that. Most of the fault goes to the parents that lead misguidance to their children." Santa scolds them, while Eda turns away in shame "Unless those parents have like, good intentions." He said looking at Eda, who looks shocked from his words of wisdom "Kenny, Darla, you two had done the right thing in deciding not to commit murder. Never follow your parents' beliefs, at least not too much."</p><p>Soon Eda, Luz and King got free from the net and avoid getting boiled alive. "Thanks for freeing us, Mr. Claus."</p><p>"So you're the Santa Claus I've heard about, the human's lord and savior," Luz said while Santa stares at Luz weirdly.</p><p>"You don't look that threatening for a god." King points out. "Like a jolly hobo in a red coat."</p><p>"Luz, I see you don't know much about human stuff. I'd normally blame the educational system, but you're mostly lived in the demon realm most of your life and have little to no knowledge about your home world." Santa told her, while Luz looks down. "Well come on to the roof. There's someone you should meet."</p><hr/><p>Luz gets up from the chimney, along with Eda and King. The three discovered that Krampus is thereby the sleigh. "Krampus!" Luz cries out in shock.</p><p>"Now don't be making a fuss now, Luz." Krampus said as he brings out a radar "Now this radar's going to let me know if you've been naughty or nice this year. If ya good, ya don't have to work at my farm. But if you're mostly bad, you go to the farm."</p><p>Eda was about to step in to defend her daughter, but Luz stops her "No mom, I think I should go take my punishment."</p><p>"What?" Eda asked in shock, surprised that her daughter is willing to go with Krampus "But Luz-"</p><p>"That crazy cultist lady was right about one thing; I just turn in the presents to be guilt-free. Returning them is a good deed but...it won't forgive any other things I've done. I'm just a bad girl who's done shady stuff. I don't deserve a Krampmus."</p><p>Krampus sees Luz's expression, seeing the regret she has made. This got him to soften up "Now hold on there, Luz. It ain't work like that no more. Santa and I have stopped doing the whole naughty and nice system since the 90s."</p><p>"We've come to an agreement that most good children just get into some bad situations, upbringings, and do bad things for a variety of reasons. Even bad people have good reasons to do the shady actions they've done." Santa assures "So the Naughty List system is changed to the morality system, where we determined if a child is considered mostly good or mostly bad depends on their actions for a year."</p><p>"So like, you just measure a person's morality?" King asks as Santa nodded. Luz's eyes in realization, but dreads when the radar is up for Krampus to read.</p><p>"Wow, so you're this Santa guy the humans worshipped," Gus said as he and Willow look at him in awe.</p><p>"You don't look as threatening as they've described." Willow states in equally at awe along with Gus.</p><p>"Heh, you witchlings think I'm...oh-hohoho, wait until J.C. hears about this," Santa said as he pats their heads.</p><p>"Now let's see what the radar says." Krampus says as he checks the radar readings "Okay, you've committed unlicensed sales, dozens of scams, picked fights, pickpockets, destroyed your school's detention...but also around the time you've been taking your education seriously, growing into a good person and still have dreams to be a badass witch, and the detention thing was over your belief of doing a good thing...49.9 grays."</p><p>"Is that good?" Luz asked while Krampus set his radar back up.</p><p>"You got lucky to not work at the farm." Krampus confirms "For now. Now, why don't we take all of y'all back to the Boiling Isles for Krampmus? Eda, the key?"</p><p>"Oh, right," Eda said bringing out her key, opens the key to the Demon Realm.</p><p>Everyone going back to the Demon Realm except for Santa who goes face to face with the family back inside. He digs something out of his sack.</p><p>Mr. Richington gets hope in his eyes. "Are you giving us presents!?"</p><p>"Actually, in order to keep my presence here a secret from you humans, and not get caught by some fanatics," Santa respond as he wears black shades and pulls out a candy cane with a light. "You all needed to be mindwipe."</p><p>"What-"</p><p>
  <em>*FLASH!*</em>
</p><hr/><p>Amity breathes through a paper bag that Hooty found and gave her. She starts to calm down when she is finally on the right mind. "So are you alright with the panic attack and all?" Hooty asks, Amity turns away in silence. "Oh, right, you can't talk to me because I destroyed your gift to Luz...and I'm sorry for that."</p><p>"Just, leave me alone." Amity said in silence, as the portal opens to see Luz walking down "Luz!?"</p><p>"Amity!?" Luz exclaimed just as Willow, Gus, and King fell on top of each other. Eda came out with Owlbert, just as Krampus walks in through the portal.</p><p>"14 years of stopping by your house, and the inside looks almost better than mah place." Krampus comments "Now that I'm here in the Boiling Isles before Krampmus, I'll take you kids home and send ya gifts."</p><p>"Hey, what's this?" Luz spoke as Amity turns, seeing a green present in her hands as Luz reads the tag "Hey, this one's from you, Amity. Didn't know you'd come all the way to give me a present, you didn't have to." she said as she opens it up.</p><p>"Uh, that's not-" Amity was trying to say, but Luz gasp.</p><p>"No way...a magical sketchbook!" Luz announced as she flips the big, 300-page sketchbook "They say you draw a simple action drawing and it just animates itself! Thank you, Amity!" Luz went and hugged the Blight girl, making her blush with red. Even Luz pecks her on the cheek, causing Amity's face to turn as red as a cherry as steam came out from her head as her eyes are blanked. "And here's your gift, got it from the human world months ago, thought you'd like it." she said, oblivious to what Amity's reaction is.</p><p>"I-I-I-I..." Amity stammers as she is dragged away by Krampus.</p><p>"Come on, now. Time to take you home and take your sister to work at the farm." Krampus said as he mutters "Elmira may have been extra bad this year."</p><p>Amity shook her head from her thoughts, as she saw outside of the Owl House as the door shut. She saw Hooty starring at her back. The Blight girl's eyes widen...the magic sketchbook was from Hooty.</p><p>"Are you alright, Amity?" Willow asks her, as they're on Krampus's own sleigh "It was nice of you to give Luz a gift."</p><p>"Yeah…and it's thanks to an unlikely friend." Amity respond, showing a smile but also feel bad for what she said about him. "I hope that I-"</p><p>"Don't worry, Amity, I forgive ya!" Hooty shouts as Amity is startled. "Because Krampmus is not always about receiving gifts, but to help our fellow witch kind as we celebrate another year of our magical witchcraft and-"</p><p>"Dear Titan, if I give you this bag of bird seeds I've been saving for the park, would you stop talking!?" Krampus yells as he throws a bag of bird seeds at Hooty "Every year I come to this house, he's nothing but a nightmare!" he said as he carries the sled, and march at a fast pace, carrying Amity, Willow and Gus back to their homes.</p><hr/><p>The next Krampmus morning, all things turn out great for everyone. Eda, Luz and King all decided that every year they should create gifts for themselves. Of course, they're last-minute gifts, Luz gave King a crown made of sticks, King gave Eda something from the junk pile, and Eda gave Luz a shiny cup she found from the street. They laugh it off, as being together was all that matters.</p><p>Willow made it home with her dads, she finds a new gardening book from Krampus. Gus receives something from both Krampus and Santa who thought that the humans should know more about the human world...a smartphone full of documented files about humans and their culture. Don't worry, it says nothing about the Earth being flat.</p><p>Amity made it home before her parents suspects a thing. She opens her gift from Luz, it was a Good Witch Azura manga adaptation from Japan. Amity really appreciated the gift...not realizing that it was a doujinshi. Yeah, those kind of doujinshis...</p><p>As for the Richingtons, well, after one memory wipe their lives were for the better. They got on with their normal lives, as they don't worship Santa fanatically anymore...instead, they worship the Great Pumpkin. And it spreads down to their gated community. Now it's a commune.</p><p>And that's how Luz, Eda and King learns about the true meaning of the holidays-</p><p>"Hey! Stop standing there narrating!" Krampus yells at the red creature made of dreadlocks and sunglasses, "You still got those weeds to pull out to make up for all the pranks you've pulled and sneaking out, 67 percent!"</p><p>"Alright, alright, geez!" spoke the demon mutters as he along with other witch children and demons that were brought to be working at Krampus's farm. While Krampus drinks his lemonade and sitting on his rocking chair.</p><p>"97 percent naughty my foot." Boscha mutters while carrying a heavy load of manure in a crate.</p><p>"Just six more days of this." Mattholomew said as he rakes the leaves.</p><p>"Next time, I'll just be extra good to my twin brother and younger sister, I promise!" Elmira begs Krampus who is digging a hole for the plants.</p><p>"I'll believe it when I see it." Krampus said as he texts through his pentagram while looking at the readers "Happy Holidays, everyone. Have a safe year and be good, or you'll be working at my farm, son!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Goodbye, 2020, and hello to 2021.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>